¿QUE PASO AYER?
by nicknames
Summary: Es mi primer FIC! es una especulación mía del episodio que va a dirigir Hugh Laurie, donde posiblemente, Lydia aparezca de nuevo, pero para apoyar al Huddy. Mis fans de ese tiempo tal ves ya no existen, pero lean y denme ánimos. Perdón a todos... :'(
1. ¿Que paso ayer?

¿QUE PASO AYER?

Y ahí esta el cínico Dr. House, entrando por la puerta principal.

Y ahí esta la Dra. Cuddy esperando a que llegue con un expediente en mano.

House paso derecho ignorándola, Cuddy camino tras el, antes de que entrara al ascensor:

- buenos días doctor House, un poco tarde no lo cree – en ese mismo momento lo jalo de la mochila que llevaba en el hombro, quitándosela.

- tantos años y aun no te acostumbras -

- consultorio 1- tenía la mochila en sus manos, le entrego el expediente.

- oye eso es infantil, regrésamela-

- tu eres infantil, has tu trabajo- y así se fue

-bruja- pensó.

Ya en la clínica, con el expediente en mano entro al consultorio:

- acabemos con esto ¿Cuáles son sus sin…- no pudo terminar- Lydia?- dijo sorprendido.

- Hola - dijo la mujer al ver la cara del doctor

- ¿pero que haces aquí? Crei que no estarias en la cuidad -

- pues como te abras dado cuenta no, regresé- dijo mientras bajaba de la camilla.

- y por que? - pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-por…- pensaba si debería decirlo.

-¿por…?- se acerco un poco mas.

-Por…- se atrevería- por ti.

Sintió pánico al escuchar esas dos simples palabras:

-¿por mi?- dijo

- si por ti- tomo su rostro nerviosa.

-…bueno... es que no se que decir-

- no digas nada - dijo dulce y tranquilamente.

El la tomo tímidamente por la cintura y la beso. Se besaron. Mal momento pues en se momento Cuddy entro y se quedo petrificada ante esa imagen, se separaron al percatar la presencia de la decana.

- …lo siento, yo solo venia a ver que tu... -dijo mirando al algún punto perdido, apenada y sorprendida, - lo siento… Yo... - dijo cerrando la puerta .

- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto sentándose de nuevo en la camilla.

-es mi "jefa"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos.

- es bonita- dijo.

-si, lastima, que este apartada - ambos sonrieron, House se sentó en el típico banquito.

Hubo un poco de silencio y ambiente tenso asta que House lo rompió:

-oye- la miro a los ojos- ¿Cómo es eso de que has vuelto por mí? Y tu…familia.

- solo- suspiro cansada - queria verte -sonrió

- No ... cuando tu te fuiste me dijiste que no podías estar conmigo por tu familia, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

- Greg es…es una historia muy larga y difícil para mi- sus ojos se entristecieron - podemos ir a otro lugar-sugirió.

-Claro... Pero podría ser dentro de una par de horas, tengo trabajo que hacer, si no lo hago mi jefa me colgara de las bol… Perdón debo hacerlo - consiguió una sonrisa

- Entonces no te quito mas tiempo-

- donde te hospedas, puedo pasar por ti- sugirió

- Me perece bien - apunto la dirección y se la dio.

Salieron juntos del consultorio y se despidieron:

- Hasta luego doctor House- el solo sonrió y continuo con los demás pacientes. Cuddy observaba desde el lobby.

...

Wilson revisaba algunos expedientes cuando alguien lo interrumpió, claro decentemente:

- hola Wilson... ¿puedo pasar? - pregunto Cuddy.

- por favor - respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuddy pasó, se sentó en el sofá y respiro hondo.

- ¿y bien?- pregunto Wilson

- ¿House... sale con alguien?- directamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Por que preguntas?- dijo sorprendido.

- curiosidad - respondió tranquilamente.

- claro... -

- solo dime si o no -

- hace una semana conocí a una chica, pensaba que House y yo éramos pareja... - Cuddy enarco las cejas - El solo queria llevarla a la cama pero al fin la dejo en paz, y la dejo para mi, así que no... creo que no sale con alguien…-finalizo.

- si lo se- dijo confundida - bueno…gracias - se levanto con la intencion de irse.

- espera - el doctor se levanto- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ya te dije curiosidad- abrió la puerta.

- si, claro - la descubrió.

- hoy en la clínica…- cerro la puerta – lo vi con una mujer en el consultorio.

- bueno, las mujeres también se enferman, deberías saberlo eres una-

- bueno o la mujer se estaba asfixiando o House trataba de sacarle las amígdalas - dijo seria.

- ¿Qué?-

- Wilson por dios-

- Es encerio ¿Que!?-

- House estaba besándose con alguien en el consultorio – enojada

- Ooo - dijo ya sentado y calmado- ¿Quién es?

- no lo se por eso te pregunto-

- OK- pensó un momento - ¿pero tu como la sabes? Lo estabas espiando?.

- No! Solo supervisaba que estaba con un paciente no jugando videojuegos, y los vi, no me importa, lo que haga con su vida solo me importa que haga su trabajo.- Explico.

- En fin si no te interesa olvídalo, deja el asunto en paz - dijo cortante.

- claro - se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Wilson se quedo analizando la situación y su comportamiento.

...

En la clínica:

- son las 5pm, el doctor House sale, por favor apunte eso - House le decía a la enfermera a cargo.

- Así que ¿ya te vas?- pregunto Cuddy al ver a House.

- Si, suficiente trabajo por hoy.- tomo su bastón-

- Es muy temprano - insistió

- no hay caso, he cubierto mis oras de clínica ¿que mas quieres?- la miro interrogante.

- no me importa lo que hagas así que vete - no muy segura

- bien – se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida- pero antes ¿me podrías devolver mi mochila?-

- seguro - se dirijio a su despacho.

House la siguió asta la puerta ella entro por la mochila y se la entrego.

- gracias, Por cierto buena estrategia, muy buena - esto último lo dijo viéndola descaradamente, se marchaba pero Cuddy le dijo:

- Hoy no peleaste conmigo desde que llegaste a la clínica… -

- No quiero pelear ¿contenta? Tengo prisa - cerro la puerta

House iba saliendo cuando escucho…

- Hey Greg!- grito Lydia desde una banca del lobby.

- Hey Lidia!- dijo House con el mismo tono.

Cuddy observaba desde la puerta del despacho.

- nos vamos - House extendió la mano.

- si- ella la tomo y así salieron juntos.

Cuddy analizaba lo que había visto, pero… que le importaba era House, por favor… ¿Por qué?.


	2. Sorpresa

Estoy abierta a escuchar todas sus opiniones, sugerencias y quejas... por fa déjenme un review…

SORPRESA

House y Lidia se encontraban en un café. Lidia relataba todo lo sucedido con su familia, House solo prestaba atención…

- que mal, lo siento mucho- dijo House sinceramente.

- lecciones de la vida supongo…- dijo tras un suspiro y mirada trsite.

- tranquila estoy seguro que lo superaras -

- Por eso es que vine a ti, un gran hombre y amigo... - lo miro.

-claro, puedes contar conmigo - dijo House con una sonrisa muy sincera, coloco su mano encima de la de ella y sonrió se miraban fijamente…

- disculpen que los interrumpa pero ya tenemos que cerrar-dijo uno de los meseros amablemente.

- descuide -

- Si…vamos ya- dijo House levantándose.

Salieron y se dieron cuenta de que era mas tarde de lo que creían, la calle estaba desierta…

- mejor llamo un taxi debo ir a mi hotel - Lidia parecía tener frió, House le coloco su saco-Gracias.

- descuida…- paso un taxi y paro enfrente de ellos, House al fin hablo - mi departamento esta cerca, mejor ven conmigo, ya es muy tarde - se justifico.

- ¿seguro?..Yo no…

- si, claro solo si tu quieres, no pasara nada, podemos ir caminado.-

- esta bien vamos - cerro la puerta del taxi, tomo el brazo de House y así caminaron.

Llegaron hasta un gran edificio, subieron hasta la parte más alta…

- lindo departamento - dijo Lydia.

- gracias, lo comparto con mi amigo Wilson desde que salí de Mayfield, no podía estar solo, ahora vivimos… juntos - dijo analizando lo que dijo, abrió la puerta y entraron.

- tienen buenos gustos-

Entraron, y vio la sala muy limpia por cierto, para que vivieran ahí un par de doctores solteros, había dos sillones enfrente de una TV de plasma…Wilson ya dormía en su habitación, House guió a su acompañante a la suya…

- lindo cuadro- dijo mirando el gran cuadro gris que colgaba sobre la pared.

-gracias- se paro a lado de ella- …me trajo muchos malentendidos-

- a si? ¿Cuáles?- dijo divertida.

- Dudas acerca de hombría- dijo avergonzado- pero yo nunca!- Ambos sonrieron.

House busco en su closet su pijama y algo de ropa para Lidia…saco una manta y una almohada…

- bueno descansa, cualquier cosa estaré en el sofá- Camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? No!... es que…es tu casa yo soy la invitada-

- por eso debo ser amble y cederte mi cama-

- pero…tu cama es muy grande…- dudo un poco sonrojada- podemos…

- no crees que es muy rápido…para ti-

- Greg, ya paso mucho tiempo, la heridas deben sanar, pero si crees que es incorrecto…-

- no es eso solo que…- se acerco a ella - no quiero acerté daño-

- descuida estaré bien- lo beso en la mejilla.

- bien-

-¿Dónde esta el baño? Necesito cambiarme - tomo la ropa que House le dio.

- Detrás de ti -

- ya regreso- sonrió.

House se puso la pijama, cuando llego Lidia el fue a cepillarse los dientes. Al regresar, ella ya se había recostado, House se acerco y se acomodo en el otro lado, ella volteo a verlo…

- buenas noches - dijo cansada.

- buenas noches- dijo acariciando su cabello, apago la luz y así durmieron.

-…

A la mañana siguiente, como era de costumbre, Wilson despertó temprano, House, como era de suponerse, no se había levantado, asi que fue a su habitación, sin tocar abrió la puerta, entro y prendió la luz… sorpresa la que se llevo…

House abrazaba a Lidia por la cintura, dormían plácidamente, Wilson estaba en shock, House abrió los ojos al percatase de la presencia del oncólogo y la horrible luz…

-pero… ¿Qué?...- Wilson seguía estupefacto.

House se sentó sobre la cama aun adormilado, Lidia izo lo mismo al sentir el movimiento…

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿que hora es...? –

- disculpen… no sabia que…- seguía sin creerlo. Lydia solo observaba.

- descuida…solo dormíamos, hora cierra la boca o entrara un insecto, si no te importa quisiéramos un momento a solas….-

- sssiii claro- cerro la puerta.

-…

- buenos días- al fin hablo House- Te presento a Wilson- Le sonrió.

- ¿siempre entra así?- Lidia se levanto por completo.

- Así somos -

- ¿somos?-

-…bueno mas yo - encogió los hombros.

- Lo sabia - tomo su ropa - me cambiare y después iré al hotel a bañarme -

- si claro, me ducho y te llevo.-

- Perfecto- sonrió y fue hacia el baño.

Mientras House, estaba escogiendo su ropa, Wilson toco y el nefrólogo salio…

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Wilson un poco alterado.

- hey relájate, solo es mi miga -dijo irritado.

- ¿amiga? Acaso era una pijamada, pudiste haberme invitado- dijo desesperado.

- oye ya enserio…déjame en paz-

- explícate - insistente.

- la conocí en Mayfield, era mi amiga, me presto su auto- hizo una pausa - es linda, pasamos una noche juntos… pero ella tenia una familia pero ahora ya no -

- ¿ya no? Se fugo contigo?-

- no seas idiota, su hijo murió y su matrimonio se vino abajo, trata de superarlo, por eso vino conmigo, ¿contento? Ahora déjame -

-¿pero…?

-¿Qué!?-

- están juntos…vivirá aquí? -

- no…no lo se, debo darle tiempo…por ahora solo somos amigos…-

- me alegro que al fin te preocupas por una persona que no eres tu- al fin sonrió.

- pero… si ella esta enamorada de mi - pensó por un momento - tal ves se esta enamorada de otro…-

-¿Qué?...-

- si, es que tal vez me comporto diferente de cómo soy en realidad, soy más… ¿comprensible?...-

- No…- sonrió- ella se esta enamorando del verdadero House… del que no es el idiota que todos piensan… solo eres tu…- House reflexiono las palabras de su amigo.

Lidia salió del baño encontró a Wilson y House…

- Hola- se dirigió a Wilson- soy Lidia -estrecharon su mano.

- hola. Soy james, y discúlpenme por entrar así…. Pensé…. .-

-OK, podrías quedarte con ella, en lo que me ducho?- interrumpió House, tomando su ropa y entrando al baño.

- seguro- dijo amble Wilson.

Wilson y Lidia fueron a la cocina...

- quieres tomar algo: leche, café, jugo, te…-

- café, por favor…-

Sonrió y puso la cafetera.

- Greg nunca te contó de mí- dijo curiosa.

- Ho no…el no es muy abierto en su vida personal -

- si…- fue interrumpida por Wilson.

- pero parece que tu eres muy especial para el -

-así… ¿por que lo dices?-

- Bueno tal ves mas adelante te des cuenta… Pero platiquemos de otra cosa - hablaron de otras vanidades hasta que al fin interrumpió House.

- ¿café?- ofreció Wilson.

- no- abrió el refrigerador y saco el bote de leche, bebió el resto que quedaba.

- bueno…- tomo un sorbo de café.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto a Lidia.

- si vámonos - sonrió y tomo su bolso- asta luego Wilson.

- por favor dime James, espero volver a verte-

- Claro...James…adiós-

- ¿la llevaras en moto?-

-si, hace tanto que no saco a esa belleza a correr-

House miro a Lidia y esta le sonrió no muy segura, Wilson le aventó las llaves de su auto en el pecho.

- no, mejor en mi auto, yo iré en bus.

- bueno- abrió la puerta y se fueron.

Wilson sonrió al ver que la situación.

Era sábado, en la tarde y House había resuelto el caso, el equipo trataba al paciente, el estaba en su oficina jugando con su ordenador… cuando Cuddy entro…

- buen trabajo- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

- Gracias… buenísima jefa – dijo sin dejar de mirar su ordenador, Cuddy rodó los ojos- que haces aquí? Aparte de adularme-

- Tu ego ya no puede ser mas grande…la próxima semana hay un cóctel aquí en e hospital para recaudar fondos, todo el personal y jefes de departamento deben asistir -

- y por todos quieres decir que yo también-

- que parte de todos no entendiste, no se como dejarlo mas claro-

- OK, iré- volvió a su ordenador -

- ¿enserio…no inventaras algún pretexto….-

- no enserio, iré – sin darle importancia

- bueno, yo traía un trato pero ya veo que esta ves fue fácil así que me voy- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta - puedes llevar a un acompañante.

-OK...- seguía sin darle importancia.

- ¿con quien iras?-

- ¿me vas a invitar?- dijo burlonamente.

- … vendré con Lucas - no vio ninguna reacción en House.

- bueno aquí nos veremos - apago su ordenador y salió de su despacho…

Cuddy salió después de el y a su mente llego esa mujer.

-…

House llego a casa y Wilson veía televisión. Fue a la cocina por una cerveza tomo asiento en su sofá…

- Cuddy ya te dijo lo de el cóctel?- hablo Wilson.

-Si - respondió sin darle importancia.

-¿llevaras a Lydia?- volteo a verlo.

- Ese es el plan- dijo ninguna preocupación.

-¿y Cuddy?- apago la TV.

-¿Ella que? ¿Que tiene?- dijo volteando.

- ¿Qué pasara con ella?-

-Wilson…-

- No… dime…-

- ella esta con Lucas por que abría de importarme!- enfureció- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?-

- ¿ella ya es cosa del pasado?-dijo para tranquilizarlo.

- Lo estoy intentando - dijo tranquilo.

- Lo se…-

- Pues parece que no, quería intentarlo con ella y fue demasiado tarde, ella no es la única mujer, ni mi única opción, Lidia me esta dando la oportunidad, y lo voy a intentar…- y así se fue a su habitación…


	3. Noche de Poker

Era domingo por la mañana, House y Lidia iban a pasar todo el día juntos en una pequeña aldea fuera de la ciudad, era un pequeño pueblo rodeado de grandes árboles verdes y un enorme lago de agua cristalina. Rentaron una cabaña cerca del lago. House vestía unos jeans, una camisa y una chamarra de mezclilla vestido para la ocasión.

- ¿te gusta?- Dijo Lydia abriendo la puerta de la cabaña.

- claro, no sabia que esto existía - dijo sonriendo.

- pues hora ya lo conoces-

- si…escucha…- se acerco a ella - la próxima semana hay un cóctel en el hospital...- Hizo una pausa - ¿quisieras acompañarme?-

-mmmm – dudo - supongo estará tu jefa y no nos conocimos de la manera mas decente, estaría un poco incomoda…-

- no te preocupes estarás conmigo y con Wilson – Le sonrio ampliamente.

- esta bien, sigue sonriendo asi he iré- se acerco a el…

-…

La semana transcurrió tranquila, resolviendo el caso, exámenes, síntomas, en fin la rutina de todos los días pero como siempre al final el genio lo resolvió, sábado por la mañana, el gran día…

**Sábado por la mañana:**

Cuddy… Cuddy estaba como loca, preparativos, banquete, bar, mesas de juego, decoración, música etc. Todo debía estar perfecto, para que el PPH consiguiera grades donaciones de los benefactores…

**Sábado por la tarde**:

Las puertas se cerraron, consultas fuera, pacientes estables, muertos en la morgue, todo listo… Cuddy terminaba de supervisar por tercera vez el gran y elegante salón…

- al parecer todo esta bien…- dijo Cuddy a la enfermera que le ayudaba.

- no se preocupe Dra. Cuddy todo estará perfecto- dijo la enfermera- Yo me encargare de lo que falte, usted ya debería irse a casa a cambiarse para deslumbrar a los benefactores- dijo muy sonriente

- si… muchas gracias- le dio un abrazo, tomo su bolso y se fue.

En el estacionamiento vio a House y Wilson subiendo al auto:

-Hey Wilson, House!- grito Cuddy antes de que se fueran, se dirigió a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Wilson bajando la ventanilla del auto.

- nada… solo quiero recordarles que deben ser puntuales- se dirigió a House- Deben asistir puntuales y decentes, debemos dar una buena imagen - miro al nefrólogo.

-si si ya - muy bajito.

- tranquila Cuddy yo me encargo de el - dijo Wilson muy tranquilo.

- gracias - lo miro por ultimo y se fue a su auto.

Wilson arranco y así se fueron, en el camino pregunto:

- ¿pasaras por Lidia?-

- Si, y Nora?-

- La veré haya… ¿en que la llevaras?- dijo un poco preocupado

- tranquilo… te dejare libre el auto para que puedas hacer con ella lo que quieras- dijo con vos maliciosa.

- no es eso solo que…-

- tranquilo, rente un auto, me lo llevaran a las 7:00 PM e iré por ella-

- bien-

-…

**Sábado en la noche:**

Wilson estaba en la sala esperando a House que no salía de su habitación…

-HOUSE! Ya casi son las 7 debemos ser puntuales! Y Tu auto ya esta aquí!- grito Wilson desesperado desde la sala, caminando de un lado a otro…se detuvo en seco al ver a House:

Este vestía un traje negro muy elegante, una camisa blanca zapatos negros, un bastón negro con la punta plateada, con el pelo revuelto que lo hacia ver incluso mas joven y guapo, su barba de varios días que le hacia ver mas interesante aun, resaltando su hermosos ojos azules…

- te molesto si me ayudas con esto- dijo para traer a Wilson de vuelta…

-Te ves bien...- dijo volviendo a la realidad…

-Me das miedo…-

-Ahora si me gustaría casarme contigo -Wilson rió recordando, a House no le causo gracia su comentario- Solo bromeaba!

-pues no bromees así – Le giño un ojo Wilson solo rió

- lo siento es que te ves muy decente- dijo acabando de colocarle el moño.

- Gracias... Puedo ser un caballero cuando me lo propongo-

- seria bueno que te lo propusieras más seguido-

- ¿acaso comiste payaso hoy? En fin ¿llego mi auto?-

- si me llamo el de la recepción ahí dejaron las llaves-

- OK, me voy te veo en el hospital-

- espera bajare contigo, esperare ahí a Nora-

Y así bajaron a la recepción, en el ascensor venían tres mujeres, que miraban con descaro a los doctores… ambos se sentían acosados…

Llegaron y House pidió las llaves…

- ¿que tipo de auto rentaste?- pregunto curioso Wilson.

- ven y lo veras,- House sonrió ampliamente. Salieron y había un gran Mercedes Benz Guardian negro, muy moderno y al igual que su pronto chofer: elegante, Wilson miraba boquiabierto

- bien Wilson te veré allá- House golpeo a Wilson en el hombro quien solo vio como se subía su gran auto muy sonriente. Encendió el poderoso motor y se fue.

Al llegar entro al lujoso hotel, en la recepción pidio que llamaran y dijeran que ya estaba ahí. Y así fue, House observaba la calle por la gran puerta de cristal, Lidia bajo del ascensor y lo vio de espaldas así que no lo reconocía muy bien, le toco y este volteo a verla: hermosos ojos azules barba de varios días, era House, que la miraba de arriba abajo.

Lidia vestía un vestido negro con encajes blancos, corto, pero muy elegante, resaltaba su figura, unas zapatillas que la hacían ver más alta muy muy hermosa…

- la puedo llevar - dijo encantador, extendió su mano caballeroso. Lidia sonrió ampliamente.

- por favor - tomo su mano - te ves…muy bien- no podía dejar de verlo.

- Gracias ni hablar de ti…mírate te ves hermosa - tomo su brazo y salieron.

- iremos con Wilson? podríamos utilizar mi auto -

- no yo ya tengo el mío- saco las llaves…

- Greg ¿de donde lo sacaste?-

- Internet- dijo divertido, abrió la puerta Lidia entro. Y así se dirigieron al hospital…

-…

Cuddy estaba en la puerta del salón recibiendo a los invitados y benefactores, que llegaban en autos de lujo, claro no podía faltar la publicidad, la prensa fotografiaba a los millonarios, quienes entregaban sus autos al valet parking. De pronto algo llamo la atención de Cuddy… un auto muy elegante, miraba fijamente para ver quien bajaba de el pero no lograba identificarlo : se quedo sorprendida al ver que de aquel deportivo vio bajar a un hombre alto que a su parecer era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en toda la noche y a juzgar por su auto tenia dinero. Si Lucas no viniera con ella se hubiera encargado de que estuviera en su mesa, se veía tan guapo, el hombre se dirigió al otro lado el auto y abrió la puerta, Cuddy entristeció al ver que venia muy bien acompañado, entrego las llaves y camino, la prensa tomo sus fotos (House ya tenia fama mundial) aun asi siguió caminando …

-¿HOUSE!?- Cuddy no podía creer… House tampoco lo podía creer…

Cuddy vestía un vestido largo, negro y muy elegante, con un escote muy generoso, que a House se le desorbitaron los ojos, tanto en el pecho como en su hermosa espalda, con ese vestido podría conseguir lo que quisiera de quien quisiera, lucia tan hermosa, tan delgada, tan deseable, que tenia el control de todo hombre que se le acercara. Su cabello con esos negros rizos que caían con gracia en sus hombros casi desnudos, y su rostro, sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, su sonrisa, sus enormes ojos verdes. Perfecta. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por ella.

-Que bien te ves- Cuddy también no podía dejar de ver a ese hombre…

-pero si tu…- House aun estaba encantado… Y Lidia no sabia que hacer, tosio un poco para llamar su atencion.

-perdóname… me distraje- la miro y sonrió, Cuddy se dio cuenta y dijo…

- Pero pasen por favor…nos vemos adentro.- Vio como entraba esa mujer agarrada de House, preguntaron al mesero a cargo a que mesa correspondían…

-su nombre por favor señor- dijo amable el mesero.

-Gregory House-

-OK- busco en la lista- muy bien Dr. House por aquí por favor en la mesa del Dr. Wilson y la señorita Cuddy- House y Lidia se miraron.

-Gracias-

En una mesa, se encontraba el equipo: Trece y Foreman venían como pareja, Trece deslumbraba, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco muy entallado que le hacia lucir su increíble figura y lo joven que era, los doctores vestían trajes negros con corbatas blancas menos Taub la de el era negra, todos se veían bien…

Trece vio a House no lo podía creer se veía tan bien… y venia ¿acompañado? No se aguanto y les dijo a Foreman, Chase y Taub… se sorprendieron…no le dieron vueltas al asunto y siguieron con su platica…

-…

Wilson ya estaba en la mesa con Lucas y Nora…House como todo un caballero le cedió la silla a Lidia, Lucas miraba sorprendido. House de traje y educado… Wow

Lucas vestía un traje negro con rayas blancas, camisa blanca y una corbata, sus ojos verdes y su barba más delineada… igual guapo pero no más que House…

Cuddy acabo de recibir a los invitados, dio unas cuantas ordenes a los meseros y se dirigió a su mesa…estando ahí Lucas se paro y cedió una silla a Cuddy, ella solo sonrió, miraba discretamente como House platicaba con Lidia ella reía, su risa la frustraba, no prestaban atención a nada y nadie lo cual la enojaba.

House se daba cuenta y todo lo hacia por que sabia el resultado que tendría con Cuddy…

No la admitiría pues la presencia de Lucas también lo incomodaba, no sabía por que, pero Cuddy…por dios era demasiado interesante y debería estar con alguien de su altura en todo sentido y solo había alguien…

La noche debía seguir, Cuddy se levanto y fue a la plataforma donde se suponía se tocaría música… había un micrófono Cuddy dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, sean ustedes bienvenidos a este evento de beneficencia para el PPH, y así llegar a ser el mejor hospital de todo EU - todos aplaudieron - si lo se es emocionante- Cuddy sonrió - esperamos que esta velada sea de lo mejor, esperamos que se diviertan, apuesten e inviertan - todos rieron - el programa de esta noche comienza, con un gran banquete cortesía del Princeton-Plainsboro , después la parte mas esperada de toda la noche Póquer! - todos aplaudieron - ¡BIENVENIDOS!.

Cuddy dio la señal y los meseros sirvieron la lujosa cena

- Bien echo los tenias o todos babeando- dijo Wilson divertido

- si bueno al menos tenia su atención- dijo Cuddy sonriente.

- por favor mírate, tenias mas que su atención - dijo Wilson tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

- si, te ves hermosa- al fin hablo Lucas.

- Gracias cariño- le sonrió - Pero House, Wilson, seria mas divertido si nos presentaran- dijo Cuddy, mirando de reojo a Lidia.

- Claro lo lamento - hablo House - les presento a Lydia…- tomo su mano - es mi…- Cuddy sintió pánico- mi amiga, por ahora- Lidia sonrió y acaricio su mejilla. Cuddy la miraba, con curiosidad obvia.

-Hola mucho gusto, llámame Lisa – llamo su atención y estrecharon su mano-

- la recuerdas, fue la que entro al consultorio el día que llegaste - los dos rieron, House miro a Cuddy con la mirada de jaque.

- si como olvidarlo- Dijo Cuddy sonrojada tratando de no darle importancia.

- Ajam- dijo Wilson para distraerlos - Cuddy, Lucas y Lidia les presento a Nora… mi pareja - se sonrieron.

-Hola- dijeron todos.

La cena ya fue mucho mas relajada y muy divertida, todos hablaban y reían, los doctores relataban sus anécdotas mas divertidas con los pacientes, Lucas los malentendidos que había tenido con algunos clientes, Lucas era gracioso por naturaleza, pero House riendo , eso si no era naturaleza, el vino se agotaba muy rápido en su mesa… reían y se sorprendían, pues House era muy divertido sin duda era el alma de la mesa, Cuddy ya lo sabia pues los tiempos de universidad fueron los mejores tiempos de ellos dos juntos como amigos…

Los celos estaban presentes pues House debes en cuando se acercaba a Lidia y le decía cosas al oído y ella reía, lo cual molestaba a Cuddy, ella no se quedaba atrás a veces besaba a Lucas lo cual provocaba en House una mirada… Wilson se daba cuenta…

Cuddy se levanto para ir al baño, Wilson decidió que tenia que hablar con ellos…

-House, podrías acompañarme…- Dijo Wilson levantándose.

-¿Qué?... –

-House por favor...- de mala gana fue lo siguió, se quedaron enfrente del baño…

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo House mirando a Wilson. En ese momento Cuddy salió…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo secándose las manos…

- no lo se Wilson me trajo- los dos miraron Wilson al mismo tiempo…

- ustedes dos son infantiles!- hablo en oncólogo casi gritando…

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Cuddy extrañada.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo House

-AMBOS SON…! - se tranquilizo - tú por Lidia y tú por Lucas… si no pueden estar tranquilos, House, nos cambiaremos de mesa…-

-¿de que hablas?- se hacían los desentendidos.

- es enserio ya…- dio media vuelta y se fue.

- diablos que le pasa, si solo a tomado 5 copas de vino - House le hablo a Cuddy…- vámonos ya, si no que van a pensar- enarco las cejas.

-House… creo que Wilson tiene razón- Dijo Cuddy no muy segura.

-¿Qué… de que hablas?- House se acerco a ella.

- Olvídalo…vamos ya…- House la observo, iba hablar pero…

-si vámonos ya…- y así…bajaron.

-…

Todo fue mas tranquilo House contaba una vergonzosa historia…

- y Wilson salio sin pantalones jajajajajaja- todos reían a mas no poder de todo lo que House decía, Wilson estaba sonrojado pero igual reía asta morir Nora solo lo abrazaba y besaba…

-y la policía- House no podía seguir la risa era tanta que le impedía seguir

-Basta - decía Cuddy si no paraba de reír explotaría…

-No no no, pero aun ay mas- House seguía riendo - al día siguiente…- fueron interrumpidos por un señor que hablaba por el micrófono…

-Damas y caballeros, primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a la Dr. Lisa Cuddy por hacernos la invitación esta noche - todos aplaudieron Cuddy se levanto - gracias doctora, bueno este baile que les hemos preparado es exclsivo de NewJersey espero que lo disfruten - apagaron la luz solo se veía el escenario…

Empezó a sonar la canción Relax de Frankie Goes To Hollywood, todos miraban atentos… Cuddy había elegido ese baile pues le pareció muy interesante y…excitante… parecía tener todo bajo control los benefactores con ese baile y las copas enzima… esa noche llovería dinero.

Los meseros se encargaron de cambiar las antiguas mesas por mesas de juego, el bar se abrió y estaba abarrotado de toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas...

Cuddy dijo unas palabras:

-Damas y caballeros - todos miraron expectantes- ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS¡-… y así comienza la gran noche…

Cuddy volvió a la mesa de póquer donde se encontraban sus compañeros: Lucas, House, Wilson, Nora y Lidia... comenzaron a jugar póquer, era interesante jugar póquer con esos dos House y Cuddy pues ellos dos arrasaban con los demás en cuestión de minutos… solo ellos dos quedaban de pie…

Después de una hora jugando, apostando y bebiendo, Cuddy se levanto era hora de ir a conseguir el motivo de la fiesta… dinero.

Con ese físico y los benefactores con las copas encima seria fácil …después de 1 hora Cuddy volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Wilson le pregunto-

-y bien como te ha ido? -

- ¿como me ha ido? Ya tengo tres nuevos laboratorios y más de 100 millones en investigación que mas puedo pedir- tomo su copa y la levanto todos brindaron muy felices…

Después de un par de horas, House se levanto para caminar un rato, Lidia platicaba con Cuddy y Lucas, así que pensó que tenia que desaparecer… aun conservaba el mismo estilo con el que llego…ósea: muy guapo… fue a la barra y pidió un Wisky… una señora se le acerco… ella no estaba nada mal…platicaron y House se dio cuenta de que era una viuda millonaria, no desaprovecharía, al parecer el le gustaba… y así era a quien no… paso media hora, y House ya había conseguido una gran donación … a cambio de su teléfono pero que importaba.

Cuando llego de nuevo a su mesa… Cuddy y Lidia platicaban, ella ya estaba un poco mal, lo cual parecía que Cuddy disfrutaba mucho, House interrumpió…

-Conseguí algo de dinero - dijo House al llegar

-¿bromeas?- Cuddy no le tomo enserio.

-no enserio, una tal Mackenzie Clayton…-dijo con un puchero.

-enserio? Hiciste que esa mujer donara algo? - lo miro.

-¿si, por que? ¿Qué tiene?- House se estaba espantando.

-esa nunca da nada a nadie... como le hiciste? - Cuddy se levanto y sonrió

-en realidad yo no hice nada ella se acerco… le dije que yo era Greg House y trabajaba aquí... ella dijo dinero…y le di mi teléfono…- sonrió y tomo la mano de Lydia.

-te felicito, deberíamos tomar una copa…!- Cuddy se levanto emocionada

– Y Lydia?- House se detuvo, Lucas iba llegando.

- Tranquilo yo me quedo con ella- Le sonrio- Deven celebrar-

- Ve… Te lo has ganado- Dijo Lydia guiñándole un ojo y asi se fueron a la barra, ambos pidieron whiskey:

-Salud- chocaron y bebieron sus copas por completo, vieron como Lucas y Lydia iban a la pista de baile, lo cual les dejo sin cuidado. Ambos se sonrieron.

-…

Los benefactores y los miembros de la mesa directiva ya tenían suficiente de póquer y alcohol por lo cual se ya se iban, se despedían de Cuddy claro sin antes decirle: fue una velada inolvidable, muy divertida, muchas felicidades bla bla bla…

Wilson no tenia mucha resistencias al alcohol así que ya estaba perdido, Lucas igual, parecían 2 jóvenes inexpertos en su primera borrachera, y ni se diga Nora y Lidia Todos estaban en la mesa tratando de platicar… lo bueno que toda la gente importante ya se habían ido solo quedaban doctores y enfermeras del hospital…

Ya eran mas de la 12am, los que quedaban, todos… bueno la mayoría se encontraban "bailando" en la pista, casi todos eran los jóvenes: Foreman, Trece, Chase y sus respectivos acompañantes, también los no tan jóvenes Taub y su esposa y las enfermeras y doctores, la canción era Celebration de Madonna, no escuchabas nada que no fuera la música…

Cuddy y House seguían su batalla de póquer en el que los dos estaban igual… ignoraban a los otros cuatro, Cuddy vio el estado en que estaban…

-deberíamos, llevarlos ya a casa…- dijo a House- que patéticos son apenas 12:30.

-si…yo los llevo- se levanto.

-que pero...- Cuddy también se levanto.

-tranquila, llevare a Lucas a tu casa, Nora y Wilson viven en el mismo edificio, y el hotel de Lidia esta de paso, tranquila yo me encargo- dijo sinceramente.-además debes vigilar que estos no quemen tu hospital, yo volveré después…-

-OK confió en ti – Sonrió.

-Claro ya regreso-

House le pidió ayuda a los meseros que le ayudaran a meter a los borrachos a su auto…

La primera parada fue en la casa de Cuddy, ahí dejo a Lucas, lo saco con mucha dificultad, para un lisiado no era fácil, abrió la puerta y dejo a Lucas en el sofá, ya se iba pero le dijo:

-trae a mi Lisa sana y salva- sonrió antes de caer profundamente dormido.

-si claro- House no le dio importancia y se fue.

Después fue al hotel de Lidia con ella fue mas fácil pues ya estaba un poco mejor. Subieron asta su habitación, al entrar en su recamara, House le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-buenas noches-

-buenas noches Greg- antes de que se fuera, Lidia tomo del brazo a House y este volteo, Lidia tomo su rostro y le dio un profundo beso al que House correspondió, un momento despues se separo, ella lo miro interrogante..

-que pasa?-

-nada es solo que…- le tomo sus manos - no quiero que esta noche termine así,… tu no estas bien, quiero que cuando esto suceda, estés bien y en tus 5 sentidos…- la beso de nuevo y se fue.

Fue al edificio donde vivían, dejo a Nora y a Wilson en el departamento, vio como entraron a su habitación… tenia que irse de ahí.

Se dirigió de nuevo al hospital, cuando llego eran casi 1:30, ya casi no había gente en el salón…

Cuando entro vio a todos platicando, Cuddy estaba en la barra, tomando un trago, House se acerco…

-la puedo acompañar doctora - dijo House enarcando un ceja, Cuddy sonrió.

-pero por supuesto doctor- lo imito.

House pidió un whiskey doble y Cuddy otro mojito…se quedaron en silencio viendo sus bebidas…House tomo la suya…

-Recuerdas la ultima ves que tomamos un trago juntos…- hablo por fin …

-hay no otra vez no, no quiero que terminemos como la última vez que hablamos de nosotros- Lo miro

-tranquila, creo que ahora ya no hay mas secretos- el nefrólogo le sonrió…

-cierto- bebieron todo su bebida y pidieron otra…- la ultima ves fue en la fiesta de…

Y así copa tras copa, recuerdo tras recuerdo se les iba el tiempo, la conciencia y el razonamiento…. No sabían de que hablaban, reían de cualquier estupidez, asta que el mesero a cargo dijo…

-señorita Cuddy, ya son las 3:30 de la mañana, es hora de irnos ya hemos recogido todo, solo falta el bar, pero mañana vendremos por el, con su permiso nos retiramos…-

-OK, Buena suerte- dijo Cuddy arrastrando las palabras…

-¿buena suerte?- House se echo a reír

-que más podría haber dicho- la endocrina tomo su bebida…

-solo gracias- dijo House viendo su vaso vació…

-rayos ya no hay nadie para llenar nuestras copas, vamonos ya- bebió el resto de la copa de Cuddy…

-Hey!- protesto, perdiendo el equilibrio iba a caer pero House en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura… quedaron tan juntos que acercaban sus caras poco a poco… ambos cerraron sus ojos dejarían que pasara… un guardia interrumpió…

-doctora Cuddy ya vamos a cerrar- Dijo el viejo policía, ambos se separaron pero no se dejaban de agarrar si lo hacían cualquiera de los dos caería…

- si gracias Dick ya nos vamos- los dos se dirigieron a la puerta con descoordinación…

-uff mira la hora, mejor llamo un taxi- dijo Cuddy buscando en su bolso…

- descuida yo te llevo- House casi no se sostenía estaba recargado en la pared…llamo al policía y pidió la llaves de su auto…

-no se las puedo dar doctor no puede manejar en ese estado y menos con la Dra Cuddy abordo -

Dijo autoritariamente el policía

-¿Qué? ¿cual estado? Estoy bien ¿ve?- trataba de quedarse quieto pero no podía…

-House, Dick tiene razón no puedes manejar así-

-les llamare un taxi- dijo amble el policía.

-Gracias- el policía se fue…

-oye… como es eso de que ya tienes un auto ¿y tu moto? – estaban abrazados para no caer pero al parecer no les importaba.

-esta en casa, ven a ver la belleza que traigo- fueron al estacionamiento, y le enseño el gran auto…

-Si lo recuerdo - dijo Cuddy sorprendida- Te vi bajar de el, no pensé que fueras tu- Miro sus grandes ojos azules.

-Doctores!El taxi llego!- grito el policía a lo lejos…

Como pudieron subieron a auto y se fueron… llegaron al edificio de House y se despidieron….

-House te veré el lunes- dijo Cuddy aun arrastrando las palabras…sin pensarlo le dio un beso

-oye no puedo dejar que te vayas en un taxi en la madrugada, ebria y con ese cuerpo tuyo menos, ven conmigo- House la saco de el taxi, le pago de mas y caminaron a la entrada…

-y ahora donde dormiré?-

-pues conmigo…en mi cama… solo… camina-.

Entraron al gran edificio…

-oye yo justamente aquí iba a comprar un departamento, pero la venta ya no se izo, no se por que – entraron al elevador tratando de no caer

-mira que casualidad- se abrió la puerta y fueron al departamento, perdieron el control y tiraron una taza…

-UPS- dijo Cuddy riendo.

-Ho Ho sabes cuantas rosquillas comió Wilson por esa taza- ambos rieron…

-entonces donde dormiré?-

-puedes tomar mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá-

-No...Has dormido con ella en esa cama ¿verdad?- dijo un poco seria.

-No, no me he acostado con ella, aun, ya te dije es mi amiga, y si así fuera ¿a ti Qué?- Se acerco a ella peligrosamente.

Cuddy iba a hablar pero perdió el equilibrio esta ves cayo de espaldas, sin antes tomar a House de su saco, un lisiado y ebrio no es tan fuerte asi que ambos cayeron House encima de ella.

-estas ebria- dijo House profundizando su mirada…la deseaba….

-estas ebrio- Cuddy sabia el deseo que ambos tenían.

Esta ves House tomo la iniciativa y la beso con paciencia y ternura, se separo… como pudo se levanto y ayudo a Cuddy a hacer lo mismo, al fin de pie de nuevo la beso esta ves con mas deseo, este la cargo como pudo y la llevo a su habitación. cerro la puerta y se acerco de nuevo a ella…

Cuddy tomo su rostro y lo beso, el solo respondía recorriendo con sus manos su cintura, acariciando su espalda desnuda…

Cuddy se separo para quitarle el abrigo, desabotonaba su camisa botón por botón, lentamente disfrutando de su momento, House se acorrucaba en su cuello, al fin se deshizo de su camisa, House no se quedo atrás…acariciando su espalda, encontró el cierre de el vestido, poco apoco lo fue bajando, haciendo que Cuddy se estremeciera cuando este resbalo por su cuerpo y cayo al piso…

-…

A la mañana siguiente, Cuddy escucho su teléfono celular como si estuviera conectado a miles de bocinas, su cabeza la mataba…no hizo caso y de nuevo se acorruco con el cuerpo desnudo que estaba a su lado…el cuerpo de alguien desnudo…a su lado … ¿Lucas?...

House volteo y vio a Cuddy… Cuddy en su cama…. Cuddy desnuda en su cama…

Ambos abrieron los ojos…

-Haaaaa!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-HOUSE QUE HACES EN MI CAMA DESNUDO!-gritaba Cuddy tapándose los ojos.

-NO QUE HACES TU EN MI CAMA Y MI HABITACION DESNUDA!- decia enrollándose en una sabana paranoico.

-House estas bien? House?-dijo Wilson detrás de la puerta - estas bien?- dijo moviendo el picaporte de la puerta.

-Wilson – dijeron al mismo tiempo con cara de espanto.

-House!- Wilson estaba desesperado.

-Habla, dile algo- Dijo Cuddy aventándole una almohada.

-Si Wilson estoy bien, … tranquilo-

-¿seguro?...por que Lidia viene para acá, llamo por que tu no contestabas- Hizo un pausa- apúrate no tarda en llegar-

Cuddy al fin encontró su celular, tenia 3 llamadas perdidas de Lucas y un mensaje:

Lisa ¿Dónde estas? Por que no llegaste a dormir? Estoy preocupado, por Favor llámame…

-…

- Lidia esta aquí- Grito Wilson desde afuera…

House con el pánico en la cara y Cuddy simplemente tenia ganas de llorar…


	4. ¿Que paso ayer? 2da Parte

House con el pánico en la cara y Cuddy simplemente tenia ganas de llorar…

-no… no...No…noooo House esto esta mal- Dijo Cuddy muy alterada, aun estaba enrollada en la sabana con una mano en la frente…

-¿y ahora que?- House estaba sentado en la cama pensativo, masajeando su pierna, parecía dolerle y Cuddy se percato de ello …

-¿te duele?- se dirigió a el.

-si un poco. Pero ya se me quitara… ayuda mucho meterme al jacuzzi de Wilson ¿vienes?- sonrió picaramente. Cuddy sonrió…

-agradezco tu linda oferta pero por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en tu habitación desnudos, con tu novia y Wilson ahí afuera, y si no llamo a Lucas pronto vendrá aquí también- ambos se miraron- así que tu eres el genio aquí sálvame y sálvate-

-¿y que quieres que haga?-

-no lo se genio pero piensa en algo- Cuddy se levanto y busco su ropa- me vestiré así que no mires… -

-hey hey tranquila - alzo las cejas, Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-bien ahora voltéate-

-OK- House se volteo y Cuddy comenzó a cambiarse lo mas rápido que podía, como era de suponerse House volteo, pero para su mala suerte ya se había puesto su ropa interior, pero aun así la siguió mirando embobado poniéndose de nuevo el vestido de la noche anterior, termino y vio a House mirándola…

-¡hey¡ dijiste que no mirarías- casi grito Cuddy indignada

-tranquila cuando voltee ya te habías tapado todo lo bueno- alzo los hombros- ¿pero por que no entraste al baño? Acaso querías provocarme-

-¿Qué? Y por que no dijiste que tenias un baño¡-

-pues tu no preguntaste- Cuddy se sentó en la cama Hubo varios minutos en silencio asta que Cuddy al fin hablo.

-House…- dijo Cuddy casi a fuerza

-Si- contesto con el mismo tono

-¿Qué…que paso ayer?- con tono de decepción… House suspiro…

-No lo se…no… se- House igual estaba muy confundido.

-¿no recuerdas nada?- seguían sin mirarse.

-a juzgar por mi cabeza… mucho alcohol- ambos sonrieron una sonrisa de cómplices… de nuevo hubo silencio…

-House…-

-Cuddy…

-necesito que me mires- ambos voltearon y sus corazones se aceleraron- quiero decirte algo serio…-

- estas embarazada?- ironizo House.

-No seas im…- esta ves Cuddy grito, se tranquilizo- imbecil… House enserio… podemos hablar?-

-si ya lo siento- se volteo de nuevo un poco avergonzado…

-House- Cuddy se levanto y se sentó a lado de el- mírame - esto… esto que paso es un error- dijo no muy segura, House agacho la mirada y ella también entristeció- esto fue un error House… por que tu tienes una bonita novia que al parecer esta enamorada de ti… y yo tengo un novio que al parecer también me ama y tengo una hija que me necesita… no quiero peder eso… supongo que tu tampoco?- al fin se miraron.

Al fin reacciono… no debía mostrarse débil ante Cuddy, no debía…

- no queremos, así que… debemos… olvidar, olvidar que esto paso- se miraron, se dieron cuenta de su inseguridad y rompieron sus miradas- Nadie debe saber esto House… por favor prométeme que nadie lo sabrá … por favor…- suplico

-no, nadie lo sabrá- a su mente llego ese día en que vio a Cuddy llorar, por sus locuras y por algo que no sucedió, no debía permitir que llorara de nuevo …- No Cuddy nadie lo sabrá…-

-Gracias- coloco su mano en el hombro desnudo de House pues solo estaba tapado de la cintura hacia abajo, lo cual provoco que al contacto, piel con piel, ambos se estremecieran y sintieran un revuelo de sentimientos, levanto su mano y se levanto…

-bien y como voy a salir sin ser vista- dijo para olvidar el tema.

-muy fácil- House también se levanto- Llama a Lucas y dile que vaya por ti al Hospital, explícale que con las copas encima lo mas prudente fue quedarte en tu oficina, cuando vea que no estas, te llamara o volverá a casa y tu ya estarás ahí-

-bien y como le hago para llegar a mi casa? Y Wilson y Lidia?-

-yo me encargo de ellos- busco su celular y llamo a Wilson- Wilson es House tienes que sacar a Lidia de aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Estas bien?- decía Wilson desde la sala, Lidia lo miro preocupada, tapo la bocina del teléfono y dijo- es… es House.

-Greg? Esta bien?- dijo un poco nerviosa-

-si no te preocupes tranquila- Volvió al teléfono- ¿Por qué?-

-Anoche no se ni como llegue, y mi cuarto uff… me sentí un poco mal y no llegue al baño y… bueno ya te imaginaras lo que paso, necesitas sacarla para que me de una ducha y limpie un poco aquí, mi cabeza me esta matando podrían traerme un suero y una aspirina… por favor…- House había sido muy convincente, Cuddy lo miro y sonrió…

-OK volveremos en 30 minutos- Wilson colgó y miro a Lidia…- al parecer House tiene un poco de resaca y necesita ducharse y algunas cosas de la farmacia ¿me acompañas?- Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora…

-Claro James- y así salieron.

House se asomo para asegurarse de que no había nadie..

-vamos puedes salir- grito desde la sala, Cuddy salio con su abrigo en la mano, House la acompaño a la puerta…

-Bueno House… es hora de irme- salio poniéndose su abrigo, lo miro pensando que decir- ha mmm… yo-

-tranquila… olvidémoslo ¿amigos?- estiro su mano

-claro…amigos- las estrecharon- te veré el lunes…-

-Claro te veré el lunes- sonrió, Cuddy camino por el pasillo y House cerró la puerta.

Cuddy salio del edificio y camino para la calle, ahí tomo un taxi para llevarla a casa, llamo a Lucas para "explicarle lo que paso" y si … así lo creyó ,colgó, miro por la ventana, domingo, día familiar, Cuddy no podía dejar de formularse esa pregunta ¿Qué paso ayer?, como la mejor fiesta del hospital que lo llevo a la cima había acabado así, en la cama de el mejor doctor del Princenton, curiosamente… no se arrepentía…

Llego a casa y se metió a la ducha, Rachel estaba con Lucas… su cabeza era un completo caos. Estaba en su jacuzzi y cerro los ojos… pequeños recuerdos llegaron a su mente de la noche anterior: risas, tragos…besos… la emoción invadió su cuerpo solo al pensar en aquella noche, no pudo mas que sonreír … sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Lucas y Rachel habían llegado.

-mira preciosa tu mami esta aquí- dijo Lucas mientras se inclinaba para besar a Cuddy-¿Dónde estabas?

-regrese, necesitaba una ducha así que tome un taxi para que me trajera, me sentía pésimo- sonrió

-Pero dijiste que fuera por ti?- Lucas estaba confundido.

-Ya te dije necesitaba una ducha- No le dio importancia se enredó en una toalla y salio, tomo a Rachel en sus brazos -hola amor- la beso en su frente- ¿quieres ir al parque? Si¡que bien yo también¡- y así se metió en la habitación dejando a Lucas con sus dudas.

-Lisa estas bien?- Lucas la tomo por la cintura-

Cuddy estaba nerviosa…tenia que tranquilizarse, tomo su rostro, y le dio un profundo beso, en ese momento a su mente llego House, por un momento pensó que Lucas era el … se separo lentamente- lo ves estoy bien, ¿vamos al parque?-le sonrió dulcemente, siguió buscando su ropa.

-Claro me alegra saber que estas bien- le dio otro beso- me la llevare para que te vistas mas cómodamente- tomo a Rachel en sus brazos.

-Si gracias- cerro la puerta tras de si, Cuddy se sentó en la cama, "no,no, no ya supéralo", termino de arreglarse, y así los tres salieron al parque, como una familia… pero no con los integrantes correspondientes…

En el departamento de House… había salido de la ducha, se cambio y tendió su cama, al quitar las sabanas para sacudirlas llego a el un aroma, el aroma de una mujer, no de una mujer si no de Cuddy, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, igual, no pudo hacer mas que sonreír… acabo de ordenar su habitación y encontró los aretes de Cuddy sobre su buró, los miro y los guardo en una pequeña caja de madera sobre su ropero…

Al poco tiempo llegaron Wilson y Lidia, ambos venían riendo, al entrar se encontraron con House…

-Greg¡- Lidia camino a el y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola Lidia… ¿te sientes bien? ¿Resaca?- sonrió.

-si lo se, bebí demasiado pero James me dio algo y ahora mírame-

-te ves bien-

-ajam… aquí están tus cosas- al fin hablo Wilson.

-si gracias- abrió el suero y casi lo bebió por completo.-y bien ¿a donde quieres ir hoy?- le sonrió.

-mmm hoy te tengo una sorpresa- lo tomo de la mano- adiós James, lo traigo al rato - y así salieron.

-Claro¡ si adiós- Wilson miro a su alrededor- debo ir a ver a Nora- y así salio de su departamento.

-…

-Bueno, ya me dices a donde vamos- iban en el auto de Lidia, saliendo de la ciudad,

- recuerdas el lugar donde fuimos hace una semana?-

-Si, claro- la miro

-he ahí tu respuesta, pero esta ves vamos a nadar en el lago- Lidia parecía estar emocionada.

-pero mírame, no traemos ropa y estoy lisiado-

-tranquilo no las arreglaremos- acelero mas…

-…

Y así llegaron…

En la cabaña de la ves pasada había una cama y sobre ella trajes de baño y toallas limpias…

-ya lo tenias planeado verdad?- House sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-mmmm- lo miro asiéndose la disimulada- si… que te parece ¿vamos?- le tendió su mano…

-te estas tardando- salieron tomados de la mano… se metieron al lago y así estaban jugando, platicando…hasta que lidia se abrazo a su cuello, y le dijo…

-te diviertes?- le sonrió

-claro… tu estas aquí, que mas puedo pedir - la tomo de la cintura, y se besaron, por un largo tiempo, en ese momento a su mente llego Cuddy, Pensó… se separo lentamente- ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?- la miro y la abrazo… por que estaba viviendo este sueño con la persona equivocada…,"no,no, no ya supéralo"

Lunes por la mañana…House llego a la oficina y el equipo le dio las piezas del nuevo rompecabezas. Mientras estaban en el diferencial sonó el teléfono de la oficina. Trece se levanto y contesto…

-Si claro aquí esta- Trece tapo la bocina- House, alguien le llama…-House se levanto y fue al teléfono todos lo miraban atentos.

-Hola, si habla Greg - todos lo miraban… se alarmaron al ver al expresión de House- ¿Qué? Pero… - se veía desesperado - Gracias tía,… ahí estaré- su mirada estaba triste y perdida, su voz con un nudo en la garganta, la mano con la que tomaba el bastón temblaba, Trece se levanto y lo tomo del hombro…

-House… esta bien?- todos se levantaron al verlo así, House salio de ahí tan rápido como pudo

-algo malo paso- Dijo Foreman preocupado- mejor le decimos a Wilson. -

Y así todos salieron para la oficina de Wilson pero no estaba, le preguntaron a una enfermera y les dijo que estaba en el despacho de Cuddy… todos fueron ahí…

Los doctores platicaban y fueron interrumpidos por los cuatro doctores…

-Hey que pasa, por que entran así?- Wilson y Cuddy los miraban interrogantes, los doctores respiraban agitados y muy nerviosos…

-tranquilos que pasa?- Cuddy se estaba alarmando.

-es… House- Dijo Foreman.

-¿!QUE…QUE LE PASA¡?- Cuddy y Wilson se levantaron…- Vamos hablen-…

-No lo sabemos… recibió una llamada de alguien y salió muy… triste… casi… no lo puedo creer…-

-Y A DONDE FUE?- Cuddy se alarmo aun mas…

-no sabemos- aun no lo asimilaban. Sonó el celular de Wilson, todos tenían la esperanza que fuera House, pero no….

-no, no es el- Wilson contesto- Hola Margareth, si es James- Wilson estaba muy atento- Ho no…- todos miraron a Wilson que también empezó a entristecer, puso su mano en su frente- Si… no te preocupes yo estaré con el… si ahí esteremos- Wilson al fin colgó. Todos esperaban que hablara- Cuddy- Hablo en oncólogo con - hay que encontrar a House… pronto- Cuddy asintió con la cabeza, salieron los dos juntos.

Los otros cuatro doctores se quedaron confundidos y preocupados por el maldito de su queridísimo jefe…

Cuddy se detuvo en la clínica y tomo a Wilson del brazo…

-Wilson… ¿Qué pasa?- Cuddy insistía, la tristeza de Wilson le hacia poner aun mas nerviosa- ¿!WILSON¡?-

- la… madre de House…- Respiro hondo- murió…


	5. Chapter 5

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW

Wilson, Cuddy y el equipo buscaban en todo el hospital pero en ningún lado estaba lo que buscaban.

El punto de reunión era la oficina de Cuddy a las 6 PM en punto todos llegaron…

-No esta en la cafetería y ni en el auditorio- dijo Taub quien llego al último.

-Tampoco en la clínica- dijo Trece - Busque en todos los consultorios.-

-¿ya le llamaron al celular, al busca personas?- dijo Foreman.

-si lo estamos buscando es por que no contesta – dijo Cuddy pensativa.

-Tal ves se fue a casa o a un bar… o no lo se tal ves solo se fue.- Dijo el joven doctor Chase despreocupado- el estará bien es House.

-Pero no nos han dicho ¿Por qué lo buscamos? ¿Por qué esta así?- los 4 doctores miraron a Wilson.

-Es cierto estamos aquí y no sabemos por que- Dijo Trece confundida.

-Su madre murió- Wilson suspiro. Todos se quedaron en silencio asta que Foreman hablo…

-pero por que House actúa así? ni siquiera por su padre, si no hubiera sido por ti y Cuddy ni siquiera hubiera ido al funeral- dijo aun incrédulo.

-Hay tres cosas que House le importan aunque no lo demuestre: nosotros, su trabajo y su familia y por familia me refiero a su madre, ella era a la única persona que quería y se lo demostraba- Wilson suspiro - es imposible no amar a tu madre ni para House.

-…

-Pero mírame a mí, mi madre murió y no se hubieran enterado si Marcus no se lo hubiera dicho a House.- No lo creía…

Wilson lo mira ya arto…

-Foreman entiende tu no eres House!-se levanto- tu tienes hermanos, compañeros un padre, House es House, las personas que le interesan son contadas, tu no sabes lo que el este sintiendo, no sabes que este pensando.- se tranquilizo… Foreman se quedo callado, Cuddy se levanto…

-Ya se en donde esta- salio rápidamente.

Estaba atardeciendo el sol se ocultaba detrás de los grandes edificios, llovía, gotas de agua muy pequeñas, pero lo suficiente para quedar empapado en 10 minutos…House estaba sentado, recargándose en la pared, la lluvia resbalaba por su rostro…perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente el atardecer, recordando… por un momento se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos…

_Greg estaba en la escuela primaria, una ves mas esperando afuera de la dirección, a lo lejos vio a su madre acercarse, de nuevo se había metido en problemas, y el director por quinta ves ese año, llamo a Blythe House, para hablar… de nuevo…por el comportamiento de su hijo… Greg la miro llegar y abrazarlo…_

_-Hay pequeño y ahora que hiciste- su tierna madre le dijo, salio el director y se dirigió a ella…_

_-Señora House por favor pase- dijo amble, viendo con odio al pequeño niño de ojos azules Greg._

_Charlaron un largo rato, asta que su madre salio…_

_-Muy bien profesor le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir- estrecharon sus manos, volteo a ver al pequeño- Ven Greg camina conmigo – lo tomo de la mano y caminaron por el gran pasillo - Greg que paso por que fue la pelea de hoy- se sentaron en una banca del patio._

_-Fue mi culpa mamá lo siento- el niño agacho la cabeza._

_-Hay cariño, no puedes seguir asiéndolo- acaricio su cabellera muy castaña y rebelde._

_-Es que mamá… mis compañeros son tontos como no hacerlo- la miro._

_-Greg… tus calificaciones son buenas, es por eso que te han estado dando la oportunidad de quedarte y no… expulsarte pero si esto se repite ya no habrá consideración, tienes que controlarte ¿si? Por favor, a tu padre no le agradara saber esto ni a mi tampoco…por favor no me decepciones- el pequeño vio en su mirada ese amor que caracteriza a una madre… la abrazo fuertemente con sus pequeños brazos Blythe se sorprendió pero también lo abrazo…_

_-si mamá te lo prometo no te decepcionare- se separaron._

_-eso es…esto quedara entre nosotros no le diré a tu padre ¿OK? Hoy para la cena preparare tu favorito pastel de chocolate- acaricio la barbilla de su pequeño hijo._

_-SI! Gracias - de nuevo la abrazo ya era un poco alto para su edad así que ya alcanzaba su cintura._

_-te veré en casa- lo beso en la frente y así se fue._

_Greg llego como era de costumbre las 3 PM, entro a casa, su padre aun no llegaba y encontró una nota: _

_Cariño: fui por unas_

_Cosas que me hacían _

_Falta regresare en un _

_Momento, espera a papá_

_Te quiero. ATTE_

_Mamá_

_El niño fue a su habitación, no era una habitación propia de un niño de esa edad: había una pequeña cama debajo de una ventana de madera, algunos posters de motocicletas y grupos de rock de ese tiempo, varios libros, un pequeño escritorio y un tocadiscos._

_Miro por la ventana el día se ponía gris, se cambio de ropa y bajo a la estancia su padre había llegado. Como era de suponerse lo saludo con respeto y disciplina, su padre John House lo miro…_

_-el director de tu colegio mando esta carta… compromiso- leyó el sobre- …que al parecer tu madre cuando fue no firmo… ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- su mirada intimidaba pero en Greg no parecía surtir efecto._

_-Haa…yo…-Fue interrumpido por su madre que recién llegaba._

_-Hola -se dirigió a John y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿tienen hambre? En un momento estará la cena- Blythe reconoció esa mirada de John._

_-el director de la escuela de Gregory mando esto- señalo la carta- al parecer tu no la firmaste cuando fuiste hoy ¿Qué paso?-_

_-Mira John es que…- Blythe intentaba mentir._

_-Fue mi culpa - el pequeño Greg hablo._

_-¿Qué fue tu culpa?- Hablo secamente el señor House, amenazante._

_-insulte a un compañero de el colegio, se enfado y me reporto con el profesor- Dijo serio y sin culpa._

_-¿te enorgullece?- Se enfado._

_-No- tenía miedo._

_-Jonh por favor solo es un niño esta creciendo…- Dijo su madre suplicando._

_-Calla- dijo mirando con rencor a Greg, lo tomo del brazo con fuerza y lo saco al jardín- Como ya te crees lo suficiente inteligente para meterte en problemas… dormirás aquí- Greg no protestaba- Entendido-_

_-Si- dijo serio- Ya lo he hecho, una vez más no hará la diferencia- _

_John se enfado y con una fuerte bofetada lo tiro al piso… su labio sangraba…_

_-Aprende a respetar- Lo miraba ahí tirado en el piso, entro a la casa y cerro la puerta… lo dejo ahí en el jardín acompañado de la lluvia que ya empezaba a caer._

_Aun llovía, Jonh comía placidamente, Blythe lo miraba con rencor pero no decía nada…_

_-Tú no vas a comer- Hablo John._

_-No… no tengo hambre- No podía comer así… sabiendo que su niño estaba ahí afuera en la lluvia sin nada en el estomago…como hacerlo._

_Jonh acabo de comer y se encerró en el estudio, mientras Blythe lavaba los trastos, miro por la ventana y vio la silueta de su delgado hijo, sentado en el pasto mirando fijamente la pared._

_Jonh salio del estudio a las 10:30, dispuesto a ir a dormir Blythe lo siguió…_

_-Recibí un fax del comandante Taylor, decía que tenemos que irnos a una base en Egipto, nos iremos pasado mañana, tendrás que sacar a Gregory del colegio- Dijo John saliendo del baño._

_-Pero acaba de iniciar el año- Blythe no parecía estar de acuerdo._

_-Su promedio es muy bueno no será problema encontrar una nueva escuela… tengo contactos… estará bien- Se recostó._

_-OK- con vos de "ya que"._

_Dando las 11:30 John cayo profundamente dormido, Blythe se levanto cuidadosamente y saco de su ropero una manta y bajo al jardín… vio al pequeño Greg recostado en el frió pasto con los labios muy morados y su nariz roja, coloco la manta encima de el y en brazos lo subió a su habitación, ahí le dio ropa seca, mientras el se cambiaba bajo sirvió dos tazas de chocolate caliente y dos de pastel de chocolate. Regreso a la habitación y le dio una de cada una respectivamente, Greg bebió un sorbo de el chocolate, se veía tan tierno con su cara blanca, su pequeña nariz roja y esos grandes ojos azules como el cielo, el cielo de ella._

_-Gracias mamá- ella solo sonrió y comió de su pastel- ¿Papá lo probo?- Dijo mordiendo el delicioso pastel._

_-No cariño, es solo de nosotros dos- sonrió dulcemente. Y así platicaron asta que ambos acabaron su parte._

_-Greg- hablo recogiendo las tazas, de nuevo se sentó en la cama, el niño volteo a verla- Ven, siéntate- Señalo sus piernas._

_-Ho mamá ya soy grande, no puedo- Dijo Greg asiendo del rogar._

_-Ho claro se me olvidaba- dijo asiéndose la desinteresada… ambos se sonrieron cómplices… Greg corrió a sus brazos y se sentó, acurrucándose en sus brazos._

_-Greg… tu padre recibió un fax… tendremos que irnos con el a Egipto- _

_-Mmmm iras conmigo?- ya tenia sueño._

_-Hay pues claro- Lo beso en la frente._

_-Entonces no hay problema- Sonrió con los ojos ya serrados. Ella sonrió abrasándolo aun mas fuerte, se levanto con el en brazos y lo recostó en su cama, lo abrigo bien y lo beso en la frente._

_-Cute litlle dream- dijo Blythe_

_-Moeder is cute- contesto el pequeño House..._

Cuddy abrió la puerta suspiro con alivio al ver ahí a House, se acerco lentamente, pues este tenía los ojos cerrados y no quería asustarlo.

-House…- se hinco a lado de el - ¿estas bien?- pregunto tímidamente. El doctor abrió los ojos y la miro, de nuevo perdió su mirada en el atardecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Se levanto y miro por el balcón.

-¿Estas bien?- insistió mirándolo desde atrás.

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas? – Esta ves con su vos muy fría.

-House…- se acerco a el - no tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo… no ahora- acarició su rostro y lo abrazo…House temblaba-…Tranquilo - El no lloraba físicamente, pero en su interior lloraba como un niño pequeño…

-…

-Todos están preocupados por ti – Hablo la endocrina, sin deshacer el abrazo – Deberías irte a casa – se separaron – Puedes tomar el tiempo que necesites – acaricio sus mejillas- No estas solo… estoy yo…- Beso su mejilla.

-Gracias - Miro a un punto perdido

-De nada… si necesitas algo… aquí estoy - tomo su mano.

-Cuddy…- Hablo el nefrólogo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú conocías a mi madre... ¿Quisieras acompañarme?-

-Si es lo que necesitas iré- Sonrió.

-…

To Be Continued…


End file.
